Sunrise
by fanka77
Summary: Miłość i wschód słońca. Czego trzeba więcej do szczęścia?...


„_**Sunrise"**_

Był wczesny ranek. Pierwsze promienie słoneczne nieśmiało przebijały się przez ciemne chmury nadal spowijające niebo, niosąc ze sobą obietnicę pięknego dnia.

Otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Luksusowa sypialnia z pewnością nie należała do niej, podobnie jak czarna, satynowa pościel, okrywająca jej nagie ciało i sylwetkę mężczyzny, który spał tuż obok, a jednak się nie bała, bo wbrew wszystkiemu, co mogłaby powiedzieć jeszcze kilka lat temu, leżała w ramionach człowieka, którego kochała do szaleństwa i który kochał ją, i nie zamierzała od tego uciekać. Nie po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszli, by być razem, nie po tej nocy…

Był taki spokojny, kiedy spał, taki delikatny. Zupełnie nie przypominał tego twardego samca alfa, wytrenowanego w tropieniu i zabijaniu, tego protektora, który każdego dnia chroni ją przez złem świata, nawet, jeśli ona sama jest zdolna, by zadbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Długo, bardzo długo zajęło jej zrozumienie, że on nie robi tego z braku wiary w jej możliwości, czy po prostu, by pokazać, jaki to z niego macho, ale dlatego, iż kocha ją do tego stopnia, by poświęcić dla niej życie, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. To on nauczył ją, że miłość to coś więcej niż endorfiny i serotonina, to coś więcej, niż „zaspokajanie biologicznych potrzeb". On pokazał jej, że miłość to wsparcie, troska, pragnienie bliskości i szczęścia osoby, którą się kocha, a jej ukoronowaniem jest moment, kiedy dwoje staje się jednym, tak jak kilka godzin temu, gdy po raz pierwszy się kochali.

Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła czegoś podobnego, takiego idealnego zjednoczenia duszy i ciała. Wielu mężczyzn przewinęło się przez jej łóżko, zaspokajając jej cielesne potrzeby, ale tylko z nim sięgnęła gwiazd i to nie dlatego, że był fizycznie doskonałym kochankiem, lecz dlatego, że tej nocy pokazał jej różnicę pomiędzy ułudą, a prawdą, docierając w najdalsze zakamarki jej duszy i dzieląc się swoją własną, przepełnioną uczuciem, czułością i zrozumieniem. Nikt nie znał jej tak dobrze, jak on. Nikt tak jej nie rozumiał, nawet taka przyjaciółka, jak Angela. Tylko on wiedział o niej rzeczy, które niejednemu zmroziłyby krew w żyłach. Tylko jemu opowiedziała o piekle, przez które przeszła w rodzinach zastępczych, czy porwaniu i torturach w Salvadorze, kiedy myślała, że jej ludzka egzystencja zbliża się ku nieuchronnemu końcowi. Tylko on widział, jak płakała nad grobem matki, jak ze łzami w oczach grzebała Ripleya, jak siłą walczyła, by nie płakać na procesie Maxa, a jednak nigdy nie uznał ją za słabą, wbrew wszystkiemu i wszystkim trwając u jej boku, ofiarując swoje ramiona i pocieszenie zawsze, kiedy tego potrzebowała. Czytał w jej duszy, tak jak ona czytała ksiązki i zawsze wiedział, czego potrzebowała. Tylko on znalazł sposób, by się do niej zbliżyć i tylko jemu tak naprawdę na to pozwoliła, ponieważ w zamian za każdą jej straszliwą tajemnicę, za każdy sekret, który z nim dzieliła, za każde marzenie, oddawał jej cząstkę swojej przeszłości, równie mrocznej, co jej własna, powierzał jej własne sekrety i marzenia, aż przyszedł czas, że wzajemnie uleczyli swoje głębokie rany i zapragnęli tego samego- odrobiny szczęścia, razem…

Żadne z nich nie zaplanowało ostatniej nocy. To się zwyczajnie stało. Kolejne zadanie pod przykrywką, ryzykowne i przerażające, przygnało ich na drugi koniec Stanów, do tego pięknego hotelu, w którym wytropili psychopatycznego zabójcę i po morderczym wręcz wysiłku, postawili przez oblicze Temidy, by później uspokoić emocje towarzyszące niebezpiecznemu zadaniu i znaleźć ukojenie w zaciszu tego pokoju. Żadne z nich nie planowało, by tej nocy wyznać to, co od tak dawna do siebie czuli, bojąc się, że miłość może być nieodwzajemniona, a jednak był tam też strach zupełnie innego rodzaju i to właśnie on przywiódł ich ostatecznie ku sobie. Ścigając i aresztując tego człowieka, z trudem uniknęli śmierci. To właśnie wtedy zrozumieli, że życie jest zbyt krótkie, by uciekać przed uczuciem i muszą chwytać szczęście, dopóki jest im ono dane, bo pewnego dnia mogą stracić swoją szansę raz na zawsze. Nie mogli i nie chcieli na to pozwolić, już nie…

To on pierwszy, delikatnie opatrując jej drobne rany, zadrapania i sińce, znalazł odwagę i wyszeptał słowa, które tak pragnęła usłyszeć z jego ust, a kiedy spojrzał w jej oczy, tak błękitne i głębokie, w jego spojrzeniu znalazła tylko szczerość, prawdę i uczucie, którego nie zamierzał dłużej ukrywać. Wtedy i ona otworzyła przed nim serce i dała dowód ostatecznego zaufania, ofiarowując mu swoją miłość, ponieważ wiedziała, że on jeden nigdy jej nie zdradzi, ani nie opuści. Kiedy wreszcie ich usta się zetknęły, wraz z nimi odnalazły się dwie zagubione dusze i zlały się w jedno, fizycznie i mentalnie. Stał się cud…

Teraz, u zarania dnia, jeszcze raz z uśmiechem spojrzała na ukochanego i ostrożnie wysunęła się z jego objęć, cicho zakładając jego koszulę i podchodząc do ogromnego balkonu, aby powitać poranek, a z nim początek nowego życia, w którym byli „ONI". Bezszelestnie otworzyła okno i oparłszy się o framugę kontemplowała wschód słońca. Uśmiechnęła się i poczuła cudowne ciepło, kiedy niedługo potem, jego ramiona otuliły jej drobną w porównaniu z nim, sylwetkę, a usta złożyły delikatny pocałunek u nasady jej karku.

- Co robisz, Bones?- zapytał zaspanym jeszcze, ale już pełnym czułości głosem.

- Spoglądam, jak budzi się życie.- odparła cicho i wtuliła się w niego mocniej, łącząc swoje dłonie z jego dużymi, ale tak delikatnymi, jak żadne inne.- Kiedyś usłyszałam od Angeli pewne spostrzeżenie i zawsze chciałam wiedzieć, czy miała rację…- dodała powoli.

- Jakie spostrzeżenie?- spytał ciepło, kładąc swoją głowę na jej ramieniu i obserwując ją kątem oka.

- Powiedziała mi kiedyś, że wschód słońca jest piękniejszy, kiedy oglądasz go z osobą, którą kochasz…- odpowiedziała miękko.

- I do jakich doszłaś wniosków, obserwując go ze mną?- szepnął, teraz już bezpośrednio zaglądając jej w oczy.

Tempe obróciła się w jego objęciach tak, że stali twarzą w twarz, po czym delikatnie położyła obie, ciepłe dłonie na jego policzkach, a kiedy jej wargi były milimetry od jego ust, powiedziała cicho:

- Miała rację, Booth. Miała rację…

Potem nie padły już żadne słowa…

KONIEC


End file.
